jamestown_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 3.04
'''Episode 4' is the fourth episode of ''Jamestown'' Season 3. It was written by Bill Gallagher, directed by Jon East, and premiered on SKY 1 on May 17, 2019. Synopsis Jamestown is transfixed when something extraordinary shows up. Meanwhile, Silas faces major consequences after attacking Yeardley Plot hears the golden horse neighing.]] Meredith Rutter wakes in a field from a drunken stupor and sees a golden horse. At the Pamunkey village, Silas Sharrow is being banished. Chacrow says he dishonored Opechancanough when he tried to kill Yeardley without his permission. At Jamestown, Meredith is telling everyone about the horse he saw but no one believes him because he’s a known drunk. Tamlin Appleday says they both can search for the beast. However, Meredith insults Tam and Verity scolds him for it. Jocelyn Castell runs into Willmus Crabtree and says her intention in visiting him after dark was to seduce him in order to unravel his hidden purpose in Jamestown. She says her only wish is to dispose Yeardley and therefore wants to be a Company agent. Willmus dismisses her and says she has much to learn. Verity arrives and gives Jocelyn the letter she wrote for Maria and Pedro. Jocelyn asks what she thinks of Crabtree. She tells he goes to the tavern to seek gossip from the drunks. Jocelyn asks for Verity’s help to retrieve the promissory note she wrote to Nicholas Farlow. Verity agrees to help. By the river, Maria is washing clothes when she hears a horse neighing. She follows the sound and founds the golden horse. Maria calls for Mercy to come and see. Temperance Yeardley goes with them. The three women are at awe with the horse. At the farm, Sir George Yeardley commands Pedro to go with Maria tomorrow and catch the horse on his behalf. At the Pamunkey village, Opechancanough tells the Pamunkey to act as spies in Jamestown. He commands Chacrow to become Yeardley's man. Mercy eventually tells Jocelyn about the horse and the governor’s wish to catch it before anyone else knows of it. At Yeardley’s farm, Temperance tells Maria that she’s aware of her trying to escape to England. She promises she’ll ask her husband to give her and Pedro some cattle for them to breed. Maria urges Temperance to go to the doctor. Jocelyn runs into Meredith and persuades him to tell about the horse to the townsfolk. Meredith doubts what he saw but Jocelyn is certain the golden horse is real and reveals she wants it and will pay substantial money to whoever brings it to her. Yeardley is not pleased. Meanwhile, Maria and Pedro search for the horse. Pedro doesn’t believe they’ll catch it. Maria claims they are not Yeardley’s servants, they are his slaves. Yeardley tells Redwick he did not expected Jocelyn to send the entire town in search of the golden horse. Redwick says they have underestimated her. Yeardley is certain Maria will find the horse. Jocelyn approaches James Read about his famous hunting skills. James asks Jocelyn why she persuaded the whole town to find the golden horse when it’s her wish that he should be the one to catch it for her. James says he’ll find the horse for himself to reclaim his manhood. Jocelyn smiles as he leaves. James goes to the tavern to ask Meredith where did he witness the horse but he’s lying on the floor, drunk. Verity says it was behind the Blackwood. She tells James about Tam and Meredith’s conflicted relationship. She believes Meredith can’t live up to Tam’s expectations because of how he left his own son to die. She asks James to fetch the horse so Meredith will know a bit of pride in himself. At Christopher Priestley’s apothecary, the doctor confirms Temperance’s pregnancy. Verity visits Willmus’ shop in hopes of finding out where he is hiding Jocelyn's note. She pretends to be interested in buying a chest to keep Meredith’s gold but Willmus says treasures must be hidden with wit because locks don’t stop thieves. A key on his pocket catches Verity’s attention. Willmus tries to persuade Yeardley into buying a chair. The governor, however, asks how long the factor plans on staying in Jamestown. Willmus implies he’s there to stay and keep pushing Yeardley into purchasing the chair. The governor, however, mocks the factor and leaves. James Read follows a trail of horse droppings and runs into Maria and Pedro. They reveal they don’t want to find the animal because Yeardley believes Maria saw the horse by magic. Pedro wants Yeardley to stop plaguing Maria. But James keeps pursuing the horse. They manage to track the horse on a field. Silas Sharrow and Tamlin watch as James tames it. However, Tamlin makes a noise that scares the horse, making him run away. At the tavern, Verity talks to Willmus about Meredith. She sits by his side and flirts with him, stealing his key. Meanwhile, Silas is able to tame and ride the golden horse. At the garrison, Chacrow informs Yeardley and Redwick that Silas was banished from the Pamunkey village. Redwick asks for the governor’s permission to gather a militia and hunt him down. Chacrow tells banishing Silas was a proof of Opechancanough’s desire for peace. He also informs the king will send Pamunkey people to learn from the English. Chacrow also offers himself to Yeardley to serve as his messenger to the Pamunkey. The governor says he’s honored. That night, Verity breaks into Willmus’ house but is caught. Crabtree says he swapped the keys when he knew she would steal it from him. He retrieves Jocelyn’s note and asks if she was looking for it. Willmus goes to Jocelyn’s house and gives her the note. She sends Mercy to bed and invites the factor to come in. They talk about Yeardley and his growing wealth and power. Jocelyn believes him to be a Virginia Company agent. Willmus denies and says he prefers to keep his true purpose concealed. He won’t confide in Jocelyn just yet and leaves. Silas arrives at the Sharrow Hundred with the golden horse. The next morning, Meredith is incredibly drunk. Tamlin says he saw the golden horse but Meredith calls him a liar. James Read interrupts and asks Tam if he’s the one who scarred the horse. Meredith relished that Tam also saw the animal and calls him a fine lad. Henry and Pepper Sharrow go to confront Redwick. Henry talks about how family comes before everything else and says he wants his brother, Silas, return to their farm. Redwick says the scar upon his cheek commands that Silas must be face justice. Pepper recalls Silas did it in self-defense. Henry says Redwick values glory and pride above all and proposes he should deliver Silas’ to Yeardley as his own prisoner in exchange for a pardon. The whole town would see Redwick as the man who caught the “deserter”. Pepper says Silas would be baptized anew and show submission to the governor. Redwick says Yeardley would never allow it. Henry tells he will persuade him with the gift of the golden horse. James Read goes to the Sharrow Hundred. He tells Henry that he wants to speak with Silas. Henry pretends he doesn’t know about his brothers’ whereabouts but James knows he’s there. He asks about the golden horse and recalls how he helped the Sharrows when Silas’ life was in danger. However, Henry dismisses him. At Jamestown, Verity talks to Mercy. She has heard from James Read that Mercy’s heart is broken because she’s not allowed to wed. Verity says some girls get the man they want by putting themselves with child. Mercy starts crying and leaves. James Read spies on the Sharrows and the golden horse. Temperance tells Yeardley about her pregnancy. Redwick informs that he has found the horse but it comes with a political payment: a pardon for Silas Sharrow. James Read steals the horse. Pedro says that if Maria delivers the horse to Yeardley then the governor will believe everything she tells him after that. Henry and Pepper arrive to retrieve the horse. James says it belongs to Maria. Henry informs that the horse will allow Silas to return to the farm and be hunted no more. Pedro recalls it was Henry who delivered them to the governor so he might put a brand upon her cheek. Maria, however, chooses to give the horse back to the Sharrows. Yeardley arrives at Jamestown riding the golden horse. He says Silas Sharrow must renounce his pagan beliefs. Silas says he’s ready to be baptized again. Verity, Meredith and Tamlin go to the stables to see the golden horse. Tam says the whole town now sees that Meredith was right all along. Meredith scolds Tamlin and the boy leaves crying. Verity says her father was like Meredith and he’ll also pay for his sins. Tamlin runs away from Jamestown. Later that night, Maria has a vision of blood running down the wall of her cabin. She is worried that a lot of people are going to die in the future. Gallery EYGcyl0-asset-mezzanine-16x9-4YAGgpI.jpg Jamestown-season-3-1843797.jpg SEI_62946257.jpg Jamestown-s3episode4.jpg Cast Main Cast * Naomi Battrick as Jocelyn Castell * Matt Stokoe as James Read * Niamh Walsh as Verity Rutter * Max Beesley as Henry Sharrow * Stuart Martin as Silas Sharrow * Jason Flemyng as Sir George Yeardley * Kalani Queypo as Chacrow * Claire Cox as Temperance Yeardley * Dean Lennox Kelly as Meredith Rutter * Steven Waddington as Marshal Redwick * Luke Roskell as Pepper Sharrow * Ben Starr as Dr Christopher Priestley * Patsy Ferran as Mercy * Ben Batt as Willmus Crabtree Recurring Cast * Raoul Max Trujillo as Opechancanough Guest Cast * Harry Grasby as Tamlin Appleday Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes